Una Pasión Inesperada
by Fenareta
Summary: ADVERTENCIA:Slash J/E. Luego de la muerte de Bella, Edward y Jacob comienzan a sentir algo nuevo...


_Una Pasión Inesperada_

De pronto sin saber cómo llegaron allí, Jacob y Edward estaban sentados frente al ataúd de Bella llorando desconsoladamente, demostrando a través del dolor el lado más sensible de cada uno.

Es difícil aceptar que Bella haya muerto, sobre todo para Jacob que ya se había ilusionado con formar una familia. En la mirada de Jacob se logra percibir todo lo que sufrió acompañando a Bella en sus últimos momentos de vida mientras ella daba a luz el hijo de ambos, que también murió, alcanzando a estar en este mundo sólo durante algunos segundos.

Edward y Jacob estaban sentados a una distancia que sólo les permitía comunicarse a través de algunas miradas tímidas que ambos se dirigían de vez en cuando, cambiando rápidamente la dirección de los ojos, luego de posar la vista en la cara de su antiguo ribal.

Tras una hora de estar alejados lentamente se empezaron a acercar y Edward escuchó el pensamiento de Jacob: "Todo era tan bello en la película Secreto en la Montaña". De esa manera Edward logró darse cuenta que lo que su corazón estaba comenzando a sentir no era algo anormal sino una manera distinta de canalizar todo el amor que Bella dejó sin dueño al morir.

Poco a poco Jacob y Edward se fueron sintiendo capaces de comunicarle al otro sus sentimientos.

Una tarde de extremo frío, Edward, jacob y Charlie estaban junto a la chimenea en casa de Bella, Charlie sin previo aviso, fue a buscar la merienda a la cocina, dándole de esa manera tiempo a Jacob y a Edward para que finalmente confesaran sus sentimientos. Edward, con voz baja dijo: Jacob creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo más allá que una simple amistad, pienso que podría ser amor e imagino que es porque tú tienes una parte de Bella al igual que yo ¿te pasa lo mismo?

Edward, la verdad no me atrevía a decírtelo directamente, pero si te has dado cuenta te he estado tirando señales todo este tiempo. En ese minuto Edward con su gélida manó rozó dulcemente la cara de Jacob y tomando su pelo lo atrajo hacia él para que pudiera sentir sus latidos del corazón, bajo esa lluviosa tarde en casa de Charlie.

Pasado un rato, Charlie entró al living y notando una actitud sospechosa les preguntó que pasaba. La feliz, pero a la vez tímida pareja le contó a Charlie lo que sucedía a lo que este le respondió que si querían el podía ser el futuro padrino de la boda. Luego, Edward fue a dejar a Jacob a su casa y le dijo: amor, nuestro amor es imposible tú eres un licántropo y yo un vampiro.

Pero Edward, por favor, quiero ser feliz, si quieres me puedo convertir en vampiro, así podríamos consumar nuestro amor.

Acordaron efectuar la transformación una semana después, mientras pasaba ese período ambos estaban muy nerviosos y ansiosos. Llegado el día Edward, tomó a Jacob apasionadamente por el cuello y lo mordió de una manera suave y delicada. Antes de morderlo le comunicó algo al oído que Jacob no logró captar muy bien.

Así, Jacob se convirtió en vampiro y su novio Edward cumplió con lo que le había dicho al oído: realizar un viaje juntos antes de casarse y participar en la Marcha del Orgullo Gay.

Decidieron casarse un día de primavera y cumpliendo con lo acordado, Charlie salió de padrino de boda. La fiesta fue más bien tranquila y con muy pocos invitados, los recién casados bailaron y disfrutaron ese día tan especial.

Al día siguiente se dirigieron a visitar la tumba de Bella para comunicarle que ella ahora se puede sentir feliz, porque sus dos amores se unieron en recuerdo a ella.

Edward y Jacob, abrazados se emocionaron y depositaron una rosa encima de la lápida de Bella.

Ahora estando en la habitación, pensaron que lo único que les faltaba era tener un hijo y de una manera cariñosa se prometieron el uno al otro que iban a luchar para que se realizara el sueño de ambos.

Mientras tanto Bella desde donde fuera que estuviese, observaba esta tan tierna historia y sin querer derramó una lágrima que llegó hasta la habitación de Jacob y Edward. Esta lágrima se convertiría en el futuro hijo o hija de los recién casados.


End file.
